Bets, Dancing and Kisses
by Korella May
Summary: AU...Michael the jock makes a bet with his friends that he can get Maria to fall for him...Will anything keep him from falling for her?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bets, dancing and kisses  
  
Rating: R-ish...only sometimes.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope sorry Roswell does not belong to me sadly. Though wouldn't it be cool if I did? No suing please!  
  
Summary: total AU Michael is a jock, captain of the football team and he and his friends Kyle and max make a bet about our lovely Maria. The same old scheme, no aliens.  
  
Feedback: yes please! Lots and lots or some or anything. Feed back is much appreciated.  
  
A/N: *...* means thoughts and |...| means notes as in notes passed in class and stuff  
  
Let the story begin!  
  
***  
  
*Great I'm late again* captain of the football team Michael Guerin thought as he walked down the halls of Roswell High. It's not as if school was a big priority for him anyway. All the teachers knew how hot he was on the field so they all turned a blind eye to his lack of educational participation. He snuck into class, biology if he wasn't mistaken, and took his seat in the back. * And so begins another Roswell day. God I can't wait till I get outta here*  
  
He looked around the class. Liz Parker sat near the front scribbling notes about everything the teacher droned on about. Liz might not have been the epitome of social class, her great love for science taking care of that but she also wasn't a complete loser. They were even semi-friends. The reason for that sitting in the row behind her. It was Max Evans. He too loved science and was also writing notes, however every now and then he would sneak peeks at Liz Parker, trying to catch her eye for another look-into-my soul kinda moments. Michael smirked, those two were so perfect for each other if only they'd get their acts together.  
  
He then moved on to the only other person in class who held any interest for him. Maria Deluca, friend of Liz, stared blankly out the window, obviously not paying attention, like him. She wore a low cut baby tee and low riding jeans, the sight alone enough to make a guy drool. To him she was fascinating, by far the hottest girl in class but alas the most unattainable. It was a well-known fact that Maria was not as they say easy. If any guy tried to get into her pants lets juts say they'd be in a world of hurt come the morning.  
  
One of Michael's favourite things to do in class was to observe others. It's not as if he'd ever be caught doing any actual schoolwork. His thought were interrupted however when the bell rang and everyone moved off to lunch.  
  
***  
  
"Guerin, man great game on Friday." Kyle, a fellow football jock said as he met him in the hall.  
  
"Yeah" Michael replied automatically, but his eyes were on something else. The body of Maria to be exact as she walked down the corridor. Kyle followed his gaze and noticed what Michael was starting at.  
  
"Don't even think about it. In fact don't even contemplate thinking about it. That girl, my friend, is way out of your league. Heck she's outta my league and that's saying something." Kyle said half laughing and half sympathetic.  
  
"Who's out of whose league?" max asked as he came up to his two other friends.  
  
"Maria Deluca. Michael here's gotta little thing for her."  
  
"Kyle what the hell are you talking about? Where do you get these ideas from anyway?" Michael asked annoyed.  
  
"Believe me man, I have seen many guys with the same look in your eyes directed at the very same girl. They all tried and they all failed. I heard Sam Harris slapped her on the butt last Tuesday. He got his head smashed into a locker door followed by a kick to the groin. Complements of your favourite femme fatale. Maria is so not one to be messed with dude."  
  
The guys had moved to the bleachers by now and they sat down.  
  
"No way man. No girl is unreachable, you just gotta go about it the right way. Anyway everyone knows Sam's a dick he probably deserved it."  
  
"Are you actually saying you could get a girl like Maria?"  
  
"Actually yeah. In fact I bet in a week I could get her to be all heads over heals in love with me." He replied smugly.  
  
"Hmmm a bet. I like it. Max care to referee here? You are of course our conscience in these matters, ever the voice of reason."  
  
"Well I reckon you shouldn't be doing this in the first place. I mean you do know this is going to blow up in your faces right?" Max was skeptical and cautious as always.  
  
"Ignore him, he's just worried that it might get back to his precious Liz that he had something to do with it. So Kyle, the stakes are..? I mean is this just a pride thing or are we gonna get down to business with actual money?"  
  
Kyle thought for a minute "$1000, that's is if you reckon you could cough it up. You are going down Guerin."  
  
Michael was a bit worried. $1000 was a lot * Well I'll just have to win then won't I? *  
  
"Done" and they shook hands.  
  
"You guys are gonna be sorry, don't you ever watch movies? The guys always make the bets and get humiliated in front of the whole school or something like that. It ain't gonna be pretty." Max reasoned but both were too stubborn to answer him. "Fine then, just don't say I didn't warn you. Let the games begin."  
  
***  
  
Maria met Liz outside at a picnic-style table. Liz sat down on the bench and began to unpack a sandwich. Maria sat on the table with her feet on the bench as she chewed on a carrot stick.  
  
"So chica, I saw Max do the googly eyes at you again in Bio." Maria teased.  
  
Liz blushed "Maria stop its, he's a nice guy. Anyway he just wanted to borrow my notes that's all."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure Lizzy. Max borrowing your notes when everyone knows he's as much a science geek as you."  
  
"What ever, I still kinda like him anyway. How bout you then? I saw you checking out Michael Guerin when he came in." Liz said trying to get Maria back for her Max comments.  
  
"Well he is hot and not totally despicable I spose, for a jock that is." She said thoughtfully munching on yet another carrot stick. "Hey you coming down to Club Grey tonight? Alex's band is gonna be playing, should be pretty cool."  
  
Alex was another friend of theirs. He had yet to show for lunch though. Probably something to do with his new girlfriend Isabel Evans.  
  
"Hmm don't think so. I got a shift at the Crashdown then I have to start in on my trig homework."  
  
"Fine more guys for me then." She replied winking.  
  
***  
  
Michael walked up to the table the two girls were situated at. Max trailing behind him.  
  
"Hey." He said to the girl on the table (Maria incase you forgot)  
  
"Hey there." * Speak of the devil*  
  
"Umm... hi Liz could I get those notes from you now?" Max asked. This was to be Michael's cover to talk to Maria. Plus of course Max wanted some time with Liz. The two moved off leaving Michael and Maria.  
  
"So, what's up?" Maria asked, curious as to why the sport star was standing in front of her.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"  
  
Maria raised an eyebrow at this. It wasn't often that a jock would plain ask her out. Sexually assault her and make rude gestures to their groin yes. Never ask her out though.  
  
"Interesting request. And what brought on this Mr Guerin?" She asked not giving anything away.  
  
"Well I say you in Bio and just wanted to get to know you."  
  
* This guy has got to get some better lines.* she thought amused. "I'll think about it" she said with a devilish grin and with that she hopped off the table and headed towards her next class.  
  
***  
  
He just happened to be in her next class. English, something he would rarely show up for but he wanted to talk to Maria again. He sat in the chair beside her and looked to the front pretending to be absorbed with the teacher's lecture. He quickly scribbled a note down and put it on her table.  
  
| Hey...so make up your mind yet? -Michael |  
  
She scanned it quickly before writing her reply. She had an idea.  
  
| Actually yeah. Meet me. Club Grey 9.00 tonight. |  
  
Michael smiled * This is gonna be easier than I thought *  
  
Maria however was still a bit suspicious. * there's got to be a reason he asked me out * however her thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang.  
  
*on adamant request Club Trent is hereby Club grey. Hope it makes you feel better "I HAT E Trent" !!!! Thanks for all your reviews guys and sorry this isn't really an update* 


	2. Chaper 2

Title: Bets, Dancing and kisses  
  
Author: me.... Korella may korella_may@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: This is where the R stuff comes in...Theres not much.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
Club Grey was the local club where most of the less-pretentious side of Roswell hanged out, the ones who preferred the harder music than the irritatingly teenybopper stuff. Tonight it wasn't totally full but then again not totally vacant. Maria had gotten there earlier than her planned 'date' with Michael so she could talk to Alex. She sauntered in wearing a hot red halter-top and a black leather mini-skirt complemented by a pair of knee high boots. She dressed to kill.  
  
"Hi there Alex, and where were you at lunch? Let me guess...eraser room with Isabel?" she asked Alex as he set up the equipment on stage.  
  
"Hey Deluca. Haha very funny but no I was at...band rehearsals." They both smiled, both knowing he was lying.  
  
"Anyway I'll catch up with you later kay? She said moving away from the stage and to the edge of the floor where the table were situated. She sat at a table and waited.  
  
"Hey you look great." Michael said appearing from no where and sitting in front of her.  
  
"Thank, you look great too." She replied. He wore a black shirt and tight jeans. "So do tell me why a jock like you would ever agree to go to a place like this? It isn't really your scene."  
  
"Are you kidding? I love this place. Football is just so I can get into college and all that. I'm not a jock, serious!"  
  
She laughed "You are totally a jock! Mr Captain of the football team!" she said poking her tongue out.  
  
"Aw you hurt my feeling Deluca. So then what about you huh? If I'm the football jock then you are totally the choir girl priss." He teased  
  
"Just cos I'm in choir does not mean I'm a priss!" she said mock indignantly.  
  
They talked for ages. Oddly enough it was really comfortable between them.  
  
"No way you cannot say you like Aerosmith. They completely blow. Metallica now there's a good band."  
  
"Ack too much yelling for me" she retaliated. They had been talking about music for the past 15 minutes.  
  
"Hey I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second." He said getting up from his chair.  
  
* Wow I cannot believe how well we are getting on. It's so weird I never thought I'd ever like him * she thought perplexed but happy all the same. She began to listen to Alex's last song as they finished up their set. The club then turned the stereo on after the live music ended.  
  
She got up and moved to the dance floor. * I'm sure Michael won't mind if I just have one dance. * She began moving to the sounds of Matchbox Twenty's song Disease and that was how Michael found her.  
  
* God she looks hot tonight * he thought as he moved towards her. He stood in front of her and said simply "Hey I'm back" mesmerized by her slow sensual movements.  
  
"Hey come dance," she replied still swaying her hips seductively to the music.  
  
He took her hand and an electric feeling past between them as they began moving together to the beat. She turned around with her back to him and placed his hands on her hips as she swayed. She began to grind into him as he pulled her hips closer seeking more contact. *God she feels so good. *  
  
Her thoughts were along the same lines. She brought up her arms and went behind her head bringing his head closer to her neck. He couldn't help it, he began to nuzzle her throat and kiss the curve of her neck. She continued grinding against his groin making him groan. She closed her eyes as he continued the sweet torture on her neck and she let out a small gasp. *What is happening? How did we get into this? * But then she was beyond caring all thoughts on his mouth. Her neck. His hands. She turned around, sad at having to stop his attention to her neck. She then took his hand and led him to a corner room of the club. It was a secluded area with a few couches used to get away from the blaring music. It was darker here and more private.  
  
She leaned against the wall as he stepped closer to her, never losing eye contact. They met in a fiery kiss. Michael completely forgot about the bet to him there was only Maria.  
  
Maria's hands were roving through his short spiky hair bringing him in closer as they continued to make out raising the temperature. Michael had his hand at the small of her back while the other stroking her arms softly.  
  
They both broke apart both panting slightly. "Well I sure wasn't expecting that." Maria said her voice husky from kissing for so long.  
  
"Definitely not. We should go out more often." He replied his eyes dark with lust and yet still warm.  
"Uh huh" she murmured closing her eyes as she once again got lost in the feeling of his hands on her back urging her forward.  
  
He attacked her mouth once more tasting her lips and stroking her tongue with his own. She moaned softly as he licked at her neck again. Finally after many moments they came up for air. She grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch  
  
"Shit... it's already 11. Sorry I gotta get home. Could I get a ride?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Don't you wanna stay for a little longer? Come on just a little bit..." he brought her closer to him and looked at her cutely  
  
She laughed, he looked so adorable. "I want to really, but my mom would probably want me home. Sorry babe."  
  
He nodded a bit disappointed that they couldn't stay longer. By the time they did get home however it was already 11.50. it took longer to leave then normal seeing as they had yet another unscheduled steamy make out session.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully  
  
"Yeah absolutely. Till then." She answered giving him one last kiss and went into her house.  
  
On the ride home Michael couldn't stop thinking about the past few hours. *Is it possible to fall for some one in one night...where did that come from? * He was way confused. "Shit" he cursed *what about the bet? *  
  
Back at Maria's house she too was replaying the events of the night. *Oh God I can't believe what I just did. I'm falling for a jock. * it went against every one of her rules *Screw the rules, he's too hot for rules. * That night he went to sleep dreaming of hot nightclub kisses.  
  
***  
  
English first period. Michael was actually there on time that morning. He sat once again next to Maria and their eyes met for a second before the teacher walked in.  
  
| Hey. I had a great time last night. In fact I can't get it out of my head. Can't get you out of my head. -Michael |  
  
She smiled at his note. It was exactly what she was thinking.  
  
| Yeah me too. Want to skip next period? I'll meet you in the eraser room if you want to. - Maria |  
  
Michael looked over to her and mouthed to her "I'll see you there"  
  
*Now I just gotta figure out a way to tell her about the bet, without getting dismemberment involved. *  
  
It was weird but Michael was starting to love that girl.  
  
***  
  
He was already in the room when she reached it.  
  
"Well hello there." He said as she entered the small room.  
  
"Hello to you too." She answered as he moved towards her while she closed the door behind her.  
  
They met in the middle their lips connecting quickly with passion and heat. Their hands seeking the other's bodies. Then suddenly he stopped and took a step back.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, confused at his change of attitude.  
  
"No..it's...ok well I have to tell you something a couple of things actually. Well first umm I don't know how but I think maybeI'mkindafallingforyou" he too a big breath.  
  
She smiled, amused at his cute display of affection. She was about to say something when he moved on.  
  
"nut then there another thing. Ok...well...it's kinda the reason why I asked you out in the first place. See my friend Kyle bet $1000 that I couldn't get you to fall in love with me and now I know what will end up happening see cos now I have fallen for you and if I'd wait and see the bet out you would probably ended up hating me." He let out in a mad rush.  
  
She stared at him. Her face never moving. He however squeezed his eyes shut waiting for her to start hitting him, but nothing ever came. He looked up at her. "Well?" he asked a bit worried.  
  
"Hmmm...well it's not as if I didn't expect it. I mean my top three reasons why you asked me out were  
  
1) You harbored an undying love for me and only now got up the guts to ask me out.  
  
2) You were an alien stranded on earth and using me to get back to your home planet  
  
Or  
  
3) A dumb bet from your jock friends.  
  
I do however have one question." She said bringing her hands up behind his neck "Do you really reckon you might be in love with me?"  
  
Michael was in shock. Hurricane Deluca was being totally calm. He just nodded "yeah I think so."  
  
And with that she kissed him slow and long "Cool, cos I reckon I just may be falling right back."  
  
"So you don't mind about the bet then?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Well no. I suppose not...on one conditions that is." She looked mischievous.  
  
"What?" Michael asked worried  
  
"Well.....seeing as I did win your bet for you...I'm thinking we split the money fifty-fifty."  
  
He smiled and kissed her in agreement. No one saw Michael or Maria for the rest of the day. But mysteriously when Alex and Isabel met in front of the eraser room that day the door was locked and the window was strangely fogged up...  
  
***the end!! Hope you guys liked it...If you did like it tell me plus theres a sequel called "sweet like chocolate so check it out. Again sorry this isn't really a real update!.* 


End file.
